


The Ghost and the Genius [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Handcuffs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: As a paranormal investigator, Roy really should have caught onto the fact there was a ghost living in his home sooner. But since this particular spirit seems more interested in cleaning up the house than haunting it, he thinks he can be forgiven.The Ghost and the Genius by firefright





	The Ghost and the Genius [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost and the Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485132) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 



  


 

 **Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wnwp8frwfph9fyi/The%20Ghost%20and%20the%20Genius.mp3?dl=0)]

 **Length:** 33:34

 **Size:** 21.2 MB

Or

 **Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/96ln7dc37tndru6/The%20Ghost%20and%20the%20Genius.m4b?dl=0)]

 **Length:** 33:34

 **Size:** 24 MB

 **Music:** [Dance Macabre by Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGUwV0yS-L4)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! If you would like a version without music, let me know!


End file.
